Say Goodbye
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Conjunto de pequenas one-shots sobre como são as despedidas dos nossos ninjas favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

_Olha eu aqui com uma colecção de mini one-shots novinha em folha._

_Vou escrever sobre os meus casais favoritos e iria actualizar regularmente já que os capítulos iram ser pequenos. _

_Começando com o Naruto e a Hinata. _

-/-

O louro encarou o alto portão da Vila, suspirando. Seria a sua última missão antes de começar a treinar para o cargo de _Hokage_. Um sorriso brincou-lhe nos lábios enquanto acenava para Izumo e Kotetsu, os guardas do portão, e se preparava para sair da Vila.

- N-N-Naruto-kun! – Gritou alguém ao longe. O _shinobi_ virou-se em busca do dono da voz, encontrando a herdeira dos Hyuuga a correr na sua direcção com algo na mão.

A jovem chegou perto dele e apoiou-se nos joelhos, olhando para baixo e com a respiração pesada, o rosto vermelho talvez da correria, talvez por estar a falar com Naruto.

- O que se passa Hinata-chan? – Perguntou olhando para a Hyuuga. – Tenho de ir para uma missão.

- D-Deixas-te i-isto no e-es-escritório d-da _H-Hokage. _– Respondeu estendendo-lhe uma pasta. – F-Fui f-falar c-co-com a T-Ts-Tsunade-sama s-sobre u-um r-re-relatório e e-el-ela pe-pediu-me p-pa-para t-te v-vir pr-procurar.

- _Arigato _Hinata-chan. – Disse ele sorridente e guardando a pasta na mochila.

Hinata sorriu-lhe também, o rubor no seu rosto ficando cada vez mais escuro. Os seus olhos foram de alguma maneira parar ao braço do louro, onde encontraram um rasgão na manga do casaco que ele usava e alguns rastos de sangue na pele visível.

- N-Na-Naruto-kun, e-estás a s-s-sangrar. – Falou ela apontando para o braço do _shinobi._

O louro olhou para onde ela apontava, os olhos azuis arregalando-se em surpresa e a mente começando a trabalhar em pensar como tinha feito aquilo sem dar conta.

A Hyuuga procurou por algo nos bolsos das calças e quando encontrou o que procurava tirou a mão do bolso. O objecto que ela procurava era um lenço de um branco imaculado com flores vermelhas bordadas nas pontas, estava dobrado e engomado na palma da mão da jovem. Desdobrou o pedaço de tecido e passou-o em redor do bíceps do _shinobi_, dando-lhe um nó para cobrir o rasgão e tentar parar o sangue que escorria.

- _Arigato _Hinata-chan. – Agradeceu novamente sorrindo-lhe agora abertamente, baixando o rosto e beijando a bochecha da jovem, que ficou ainda mais corada.

- D-De n-nada. B-Bo-Boa s-sorte e t-te-tem c-cui-cuidado.

- _Hai! _Agora que estou tão perto de alcançar o meu sonho nada me irá levar deste mundo.

E virou costas para sair pelo portão. Ao fim de uns cinco passos virou-se para ela novamente e perguntou:

- Hinata-chan, quando eu voltar queres ir comer _rámen _comigo?

- _H-Hai._ – Respondeu ela sorrindo timidamente.

- _Yosh!_

E começou a caminhar para trás, acenando na direcção da jovem que acenava também.

-/-

_Fantasiem com o encontro entre eles os dois quando o Naruto regressar leitores, fantasiem. _

_Antes de tudo, quero dizer que este é o único "casal" que não é propriamente um casal. Entenderam? Claro que entenderam, vocês são todos pessoas inteligentes. _

_E deixem reviews. Façam fav se quiserem, mas não façam fav sem review. Eu recebo o alerta de qualquer maneira._

_Beijinhos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Estou de volta com outra despedida. _

_Desta vez com o Sasuke e a Sakura._

-/-

O moreno puxou o fecho do colete até ao cimo, colocando de seguida a bandana na testa e olhando-se ao espelho. Observou a silhueta da esposa encostada à porta do quarto, a mão sobre a enorme barriga e o olhar a seguir todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

A missão era fácil, fácil até demais para as capacidades e força do Uchiha. Sasuke só tinha que ir até outra Vila, entregar documentos confidenciais e voltar. Sasuke achava que Naruto, que tinha assumido o cargo de _Hokage _há cerca de cinco meses, estava a fazer de propósito para o irritar, o louro nunca se cansava disso e já começava a ficar velho. Mas Sakura sabia que Naruto lhe dava essas missões por causa dela.

Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de se preocupar. Não sabia sobre o que falavam os documentos mas se eram confidenciais eram algo de importante, ou até reveladores sobre tácticas de guerra ou algo do género, e mesmo assim Sasuke podia ser atacado ou morto.

Oh…Tanto pensamento sobre essa questão estava a deixá-la com dores de cabeça e o filho na sua barriga parecia estar a entender as suas preocupações e tinha começado a dar saltos mortais.

Caminhou até ao marido, agarrando-lhe no colete e ajustando-o, deixando a mão sobre o coração dele.

- Tens tudo? – Perguntou a rosada.

- Quase. – Respondeu agarrando-lhe no queixo para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- O que te falta?

- Isto.

E inclinou-se para a frente para a beijar, lenta e docemente. Sakura sorriu quando se separaram ao sentir as mãos dele na sua barriga, o filho pontapeando nos lugares onde o pai tocava. Sasuke sorriu ao sentir os movimentos. Nada o iria deixar mais feliz do que segurar o filho nos seus braços quando este nascesse.

- Vamos ter saudades tuas papá. Tem cuidado. – Murmurou a rosada encostando-se o mais possível ao marido.

- Também vou ter saudades vossas. – Murmurou também beijando-lhe a testa e ainda a fazer festas na barriga. – Sabes que tenho sempre. E duvido que vá acontecer algo de interessante nesta missão, maldito _dobe…_

- Ele não o faz para te irritar, lá no fundo sabes disso.

- Eu saber, sei mas não deixa de ser irritante.

- Como eu? – Perguntou de sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tu és diferente. – Revidou ele inclinando-se para junto do ouvido dela e sussurrando: És a minha irritante.

- Espertinho. Vai lá antes que te atrases. Amo-te.

- Eu a ti. - E afastou-se dela lentamente saindo pela janela do quarto.

- Sasuke-kun! Temos uma porta por alguma coisa! – Resmungou alto. Depois olhou para a barriga. – Se herdares este hábito do teu pai eu vou dar em maluca…

-/-

_Yeeey! Mais uma despedida! _

_Deixem reviews e deêm fav se assim for necessário. Mas nada de só fav -.- deixa-me maluca quando isso acontece._

_Beijinhos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_E agora vamos ao meu casal favorito *-*_

_Yey!_

-/-

O Inuzuka sentou-se na borda da cama e inclinou o corpo para puder chegar os lábios à testa da namorada adormecida. Beijou-a levemente e fez-lhe festas nos cabelos, esperando que isso não a acordasse. Tão errado estava.

Os olhos da loira adormecida abriram-se rapidamente e ela espreguiçou-se, de seguida olhando para o namorado e lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

- Não esperavas mesmo ir-te embora sem te despedires como deve de ser pois não? – Questionou com uma voz sonolenta.

- Por acaso esperava. Porque tu vais largar-me em cima quinhentas recomendações desnecessárias e eu dispenso isso Ino. – Respondeu ele sorrindo-lhe de canto.

- Engraçadinho…Akamaru! – Chamou ela alto. Logo o enorme cão entrou no quarto, subindo para cima da cama e lambendo o rosto da loura. Ino agarrou no focinho do cão, rindo baixinho, e afastou-o do seu rosto. – Toma conta dele está bem?

Obteve como resposta do animal um sonoro ladrar que de seguida voltou a lamber-lhe o rosto.

- Boneca, eu sei tomar conta de mim próprio. – Resmungou Kiba tirando o cão de cima da cama.

- Diz o homem que se alimenta de _rámen_ instantâneo quando eu não estou porque não sabe nem fritar um ovo. – Revidou Ino rindo-se.

- Não vou discutir isto contigo agora. Quando voltar nós conversamos sobre os meus dotes culinários o tempo que tu quiseres. – Resmungou quase a rir. Quando ele voltasse iriam fazer de tudo menos conversar.

E inclinou-se novamente, desta vez beijando-a nos lábios. Ino passou os braços em redor do pescoço do namorado puxando-o para mais perto, tentando transmitir-lhe todo o amor e força que ele necessitava para sobreviver à missão e voltar para os braços dela.

- Tem cuidado. E dá um belo chuto no traseiro dos teus inimigos. – Sussurrou com a testa encostada na dele.

- Claro que sim boneca.

Kiba levantou-se da cama depois de lhe sorrir e começou a caminhar para a porta, Akamaru a caminhar atrás de si.

- Amo-te. – Disse Ino revirando-se por baixo dos lençóis.

- Eu também boneca. – Correspondeu olhando-a por cima do ombro e sorrindo de canto.

Akamaru ladrou na direcção da loira, parecendo ofendido com a troca de afectos entre o casal.

- Também te amo Akamaru. Cachorro ciumento…- Murmurou rindo baixinho.

O Inuzuka e o cão abandonaram o quarto e deixaram a loira sozinha. Quando ouviu a porta da rua bater Ino agarrou na almofada do namorado, encostando-a ao peito. Até ele regressar para os seus braços novamente a almofada iria ajudá-la a senti-lo por perto.

-/-

_Yey!_

_Já sabem como é gente, reviews. E favs s gostarem assim tanto, mas nunca só favs! Onegai!_

_Arigato à pessoa que deixou review anónima no outro capitulo. Muito obrigado mesmo e fico contente que gostes das minhas fics ^^ _

_Beijinhos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_E chegamos ao casal mais problemático deste anime._

-/-

A mulher loira bateu com o pé no chão e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito enquanto observava o marido adormecido. Se ele não levantasse o traseiro daquela cama imediatamente iria atrasar-se na missão e como consequência iria demorar mais tarde a chegar. E uma consequência ainda mais grave, ela iria magoá-lo onde lhe doía. Usando como arma uma coisinha conhecida como greve.

- Shika. – Chamou tocando-o com o pé, empurrando-o levemente. Ele nem se mexeu, apenas alguns grunhidos abandonaram a sua boca. Isto fez com que a _kunoichi_ do vento ficasse cada vez mais zangada. – Nara Shikamaru! Levanta-te já! - E continuou a empurrá-lo com o pé, cada vez com mais força na esperança que isso o despertasse.

Ela não esperava que o génio preguiçoso lhe agarrasse na perna e num movimento completamente cuidado a puxasse para a cama, rolando o corpo para cima dela. Isto tudo fê-la soltar um gritinho de surpresa, que logo de seguida a fez morder a língua por ter mostrado tal emoção. O cabelo castanho do Nara caía em redor deles como uma cascata escondendo o rosto dos dois, que estavam ridiculamente próximos.

- Problemática, eu estava a ter um bom sonho. – Resmungou sonolento.

- Hn. Estavas a sonhar com o quê? – Perguntou provocadora, esquecendo por uns tempos o que tinha que conseguir que ele fizesse.

- Uma mulher…Loira…De olhos verdes…Que me deixa louco e é uma problemática de todo o tamanho…- Respondeu espalhando beijos pelo pescoço da mulher.

- Sim, era realmente um bom sonho. Mas também tenho um bom sonho para partilhar contigo.

- E que sonho seria esse?

- O sonho que um certo homem deixasse de ser preguiçoso e…- Começou chegando-se para perto do ouvido dele e falando num tom rouco, sabendo o quanto ouvir a sua voz naquele tom o deixava excitado. -…Saísse desta cama e fosse para a maldita missão. – Agarrou o moreno pelos ombros e empurrou-o para longe do seu corpo, esgueirando-se para fora da cama e caminhando para a porta. - Não quero ter de me repetir novamente Shika. Levanta-te e despacha-te. – Ordenou uma última vez antes de abandonar o quarto.

Shikamaru resmungou mais algumas coisas antes de se levantar e começar a arranjar-se.

Ao fim do que lhe pareceram ser vinte minutos desceu as escadas de casa, as mãos envoltas nos cabelos a arranjá-lo no costumeiro penteado, e encontrou-se com a mulher na cozinha. Temari caminhou até ele e beijou-o rapidamente, deixando-o mentalmente a desejar por mais.

- Preguiçoso, tenta não morrer está bem? – Provocou ela ajustando-lhe o colete que estava torto.

- E tu tenta não pegar fogo à casa enquanto eu não estou aqui está bem? – Revidou referindo-se ao facto que a _kunoichi_ do vento não conseguia cozinhar sem queimar alguma coisa.

- Não abuses da sorte. – Resmungou batendo-lhe no peito.

- Pronto, desculpa. – Pediu chegando-se para a frente e colando os lábios na testa dela. – Mas a sério problemática, não pegues fogo à casa.

- _Hai. _Não morras. Por favor…- Murmurou agora como se precisasse mesmo de uma resposta sincera de que ele não iria morrer.

- _Yare yare_. Eu não morro. – E beijou-lhe a testa repetidamente virando costas. – Vemo-nos daqui a uma semana.

Ele já estava junto da porta quando Temari o chamou de novo, a mão apoiada na batente da porta da cozinha.

- Hn? – Perguntou ele enquanto calçava os sapatos.

- Hm…Eu…Oh esquece! Eu digo-te depois. Vai lá, não te atrases mais.

Ele sorriu-lhe antes de sair de casa. Temari ficou a observar a porta enquanto levava a mão que estava caída ao lado do corpo até à barriga, sorrindo. Talvez lhe devesse ter contado que estava grávida mas isso iria deixá-lo preocupado durante a missão e ela agora tinha assegurado uma bela festa quando ele regressasse, de preferência inteiro.

-/-

_Esta ficou um pouco maior, e tinha ficado muito maior se eu não tivesse cortado uma parte. _

_Partilhem o amor por estes dois pombinhos e deixem reviews._

_Beijinhos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Última despedida._

_Viva!_

-/-

O Hyuuga desceu as escadas de casa enquanto fechava o colete. Parou junto da entrada para poisar a mochila e de seguida caminhou para a sala, parando abruptamente ao encarar aquela cena. Um sorriso começou a brotar-lhe nos lábios, um sorriso tão aberto e nada característico da sua personalidade, mas que ultimamente se encontrava sempre nos seus lábios.

Encostou-se à parede com os braços cruzados em redor do peito e acompanhou com os olhos pérola tudo o que se estava a passar no local.

Tenten, a sua Tenten, a sua rocha, estava sentada no chão da sala com o filho bebé nos braços e parecia estar a tentar que ele desse alguns passos. Estava a dizer-lhe repetidas vezes para tentar colocar-se de pé e caminhar até à mesa de centro da sala, como se aquela criança conseguisse entender perfeitamente tudo o que ela dizia. Quando conseguiu que o bebé se colocasse de pé sem apoio, deu-lhe um pequeno empurrãozinho na direcção da mesa. No momento em que ele deu o primeiro passo Tenten sorriu abertamente e levantou os braços para o tecto em sinal de vitória. O bebé chegou junto da mesa e com a ajuda da superfície plana virou-se novamente para a mãe, caminhando de novo para os braços dela. Quando se atirou para os braços de Tenten novamente soltou alegres risadas que encheram toda a casa ecoando pelos corredores.

- Finalmente conseguiste que ele caminhasse? – Perguntou chamando a atenção da _kunoichi_.

- Acordou com a energia toda hoje, pensei em aproveitá-la e deu resultado. – Respondeu Tenten sorrindo-lhe abertamente enquanto agarrava nas mãos do filho impedindo-o de lhe puxar os cabelos soltos. – Se tu fosses um marido decente vinhas até aqui e pegavas no teu filho para eu me levantar.

- Mas eu não sou um marido decente pois não? – Perguntou provocador e sem mexer um dedo.

- És um péssimo marido e vais arder no inferno por isso. – Falou a morena virando o rosto para o lado e empinando o nariz.

Neji abanou a cabeça num sinal reprovador caminhando até à mulher. Quando chegou perto o olhar do seu filho abandonou os cabelos da mãe e focou-se no seu rosto, os grandes olhos castanho chocolate olhando curiosos para o rosto do pai. Alguns segundos depois os bracinhos estenderam-se na direcção de Neji, as pequenas mãos abrindo e fechando. O Hyuuga sorriu baixando-se para pegar no rapazinho, segurando-o protectoramente contra o peito e soltando uma risada quando as mãos do filho se espalmaram contra o seu rosto. Tenten levantou-se do chão sacudindo os calções que tinha vestido e cruzando os braços, percorrendo o marido com o olhar.

- Juro-te que quando esse miúdo começar a falar coisas que façam sentido e consiga correr sem tropeçar, começo a pedir missões. – Resmungou com um olhar chorão encarando o uniforme _jounin_ que Neji usava.

- Quero ver-te a tentar conseguires missões decentes agora que és mãe. – Provocou beijando o topo da cabeça do filho e passando-o para os braços de Tenten.

- Quero ver o Naruto a negar-mas quando eu o ameaçar com a minha vasta colecção de armas. – Revidou sorrindo de canto e ajeitando o filho nos braços.

- Que medo, tu e a tua colecção de armas pontiagudas que infligem dor em centenas de formas diferentes.

- Devias ter muito medo. – Resmungou outra vez. - Vai lá antes que te atrases mais.

O Hyuuga inclinou-se para a frente beijando-lhe os lábios e sorrindo para o filho antes de virar costas e ir para a porta.

- Quero pormenores da missão quando voltares! – Gritou quando ele já estava com um pé lá fora. – Pormenores sangrentos! - Quando a porta se fechou Tenten olhou para o filho e perguntou olhando para ele: - Consegues dizer "Tio Naruto podes dar missões à mamã?"?

O bebé apenas a olhou com os grandes olhos chocolate e soltou algumas palavras que não faziam qualquer sentido no contexto, fazendo Tenten suspirar.

-/-

_Yey!_

_Acabou!_

_Quero reviews fofinhas._

_Beijinhos!_


End file.
